


На небе вороны

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вороны приносят письма из Королевской гавани, иногда — слишком часто, чаще чем того требуют отношения короля и лорда Винтерфелла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На небе вороны

It came to the end it seems you had heard  
As we walked the city streets  
You never said a word

When we finally sat down  
Your eyes were full of spite  
I was desperate, I was weak  
I could not put up a fight

But where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?

(с) Mumford and sons — Where are you now

* * *

Воронья вышка стоит на возвышении, в отличие от всех остальных построек на территории Винтерфелла, и Эддард Старк отсчитывает меньше ступеней, чем обычно, поднимаясь наверх. Он редко бывает на вышке, не слишком ее любит и не видит необходимости появляться там часто: все равно все письма стюарды исправно приносят в Великий замок. В конце тускло освещенного коридора на втором этаже вышки — комната мейстера Лювина. Нед не может взять в толк, как старик способен спать, когда за стеной бьют крыльями и кричат черные птицы. Сам он привык засыпать в практически мертвенной тишине. Размеренное дыхание спящего Роберта — единственное, что временами нарушало эту тишину.  
"Роберт в Королевской гавани", напоминает себе Нед. Приходится напоминать, когда по утрам он щурит глаза со слипшимися за время сна ресницами, останавливая взгляд на волосах жены, разметавшихся темно-рыжим пожаром по подушке. Приходится напоминать, когда следующей ночью она неуверенно жмется, укладываясь под боком, до странного худощавая, маленькая, с тонкими запястьями, к которым Нед боится иной раз прикоснуться — вдруг сломает? Приходится напоминать, когда Старк резко просыпается еще затемно от кошмара — Брандон, безвольно повисший в петле; Рикард, сгорающий в медленном пламени, таком же рыжем, как пряди Кейтилин Талли.  
С Робертом ему редко снились кошмары.  
"Роберт в Королевской гавани".

Не один раз Нед предлагал Лювину выделить небольшие покои в Великом замке или хотя бы в Первой Твердыне, но тот вежливо отклонял каждое из предложений, и, в конце концов, пришлось уступить. Несколько мгновений он медлит в коридоре, раздумывая, не стоит ли зайти к мейстеру. А отпирает в итоге дверь в воронью залу.  
Писем нет. Нед не признает, что в глубине души надеется хотя бы на самое короткое послание, но писем нет.  
Спускаясь, он вновь отсчитывает ступени — привычка, приобретенная во время детских игр с Робертом в Орлином гнезде.  
Роберт в Королевской гавани, и от него нет ни одного письма.

* * *

Малый совет заседает четвертый час. Подавив тяжелый вздох, Роберт откидывается на спинку стула. Ноги почти болят от длительного сидения, а глаза слипаются от скуки. Место мастера над монетой в совете все еще свободно, и временно эту должность делят между собой мейстер Пицель и Станнис. Голос первого монотонен, речи его скорее убаюкивают, чем подчиняют себе внимание слушателей. Роберт с усмешкой отмечает про себя, что Станнис тоже скучает, борется с желанием зевнуть и резко одергивает себя. Никогда младший брат не позволит себе подобной вольности, в сравнении с ним Роберт чувствует себя почти счастливым человеком.

Мейстер Пицель говорит о расходах на свадебную церемонию и на ткани для пошива платьев. Станнис едва заметно кивает головой, словно отслеживая каждое его слово и сверяясь с собственными расчетами.

Когда Роберт поднимается со стула и неспешно обходит кругом стол, разминая конечности, он ловит на себе хмурый, почти осуждающий взгляд брата. По другую сторону стола место десницы короля — Джон Аррен неподвижно сидит, сложив ладони на резных подлокотниках стула. Роберт останавливается позади него и оборачивается к спокойно продолжающему мейстеру.

— …пошив свадебного платья невесты обойдется в три тысячи золотых драконов.

Серсею Ланнистер Роберт видел считанные разы и всегда — недолго. Память составляет ее образ из надменно вздернутого кверху тонкого носа, струящихся по плечам плавленым золотом волос и настоящего золота ее отца, лорда Утеса Кастерли. Роберт не знает, какое именно золото заманчивее, и приходит к выводу, что для него — ни одно, серебро всегда привлекало больше.

Одни говорили о красоте Серсеи, другие — о ее гордости, ни один рассказ Роберт не дослушивал до конца. Не считал необходимым: им предстоит мириться с этим браком и друг с другом на протяжении остатка жизни, Роберт не хочет знать заранее, насколько жалки будут эти попытки. Он не хочет думать о том, что иного развития событий быть не может.

— Три тысячи драконов? Это целое состояние, — пробует возразить Станнис.

— Предлагаешь сэкономить на наряде невесты? Будущей королевы? — усмехается Роберт.

— На эти деньги можно купить корабль.

— Зачем тебе его покупать, теперь у тебя есть контрабандист. Может, достанет что-то поинтереснее мешка луковиц для своего лорда? — Он повышает голос, чтобы слова прозвучали как можно более колко. Давос Сиворт, бывший контрабандист, доставивший лук и рыбу в осажденный Штормовой предел и спасший тем самым Станниса и его людей от голодной смерти, ждет окончания совета за дверью, и теперь на груди его темно-зеленого камзола вышит корабль с белой луковицей. Он ждет Станниса за дверью, в считанных шагах, а Нед в Винтерфелле, как минимум в неделе езды верхом.

Расчет срабатывает: Станнис поджимает и без того тонкие губы и глядит угрюмее, чем прежде:

— Я вынужден настаивать на своем. Три тысячи золотых драконов — непозволительная роскошь для одного платья.

— Скажи это самой Серсее! Хотел бы я послушать, что она тебе ответит.

— Казна наполнена до краев, милорд, — подает голос Джон Аррен. — Мы вполне можем себе это позволить.

Мастер над шептунами Варис склоняет лысую голову в знак согласия с Арреном.

— Вот видишь. — Роберт подходит к брату и миролюбиво улыбается. — Слов королевского десницы достаточно, если не желаешь слушать самого короля? Не волнуйся, твоя свадьба с девицей Флорент будет такой же роскошной, обещаю. Я самолично позабочусь, чтобы все прошло наилучшим образом.

Станнис сцепляет ладони так сильно, что белеют костяшки, ему не нравится снисходительное обращение Роберта, равно как и его расточительность, в течение девятнадцати лет он упрямо находит детали, которые не устраивают его в старшем брате. В течение девятнадцати лет он, быть может, мечтает его переделать, перешить, как медные застежки на дублете, ставшем Станнису слишком свободным после осады.

— Сэкономить на платье невесты, ха!.. Видимо, брат уже устал! Жара кружит голову нам обоим! — объявляет Роберт, оборачиваясь к остальному Малому совету. — Время заканчивать, господа.

В зале задерживается только Аррен, медлит, ожидая, пока Станнис с Пицелем, Варисом и Барристаном Селми выйдут.

— Ты хотел еще что-то сказать?..

— О Неде, — договаривает за него десница, имя отзывается в груди тоской.

— Давай скорее, я хочу удалиться к себе.

Джон подходит ближе к Роберту, синий камзол с гербом так же свободен ему, как дублет — Станнису, колыхающаяся ткань собирается в складки, и кажется, что сокол Арренов бьет в полете крыльями. Как ворон, несущий хозяину вести.

— Нед добрался до Винтерфелла без происшествий, Кейтилин Талли и оба сына — с ним. Утром пришла записка…

— Помню, он говорил мне, что устал от Королевской гавани. Наверняка теперь, на Севере, ему полегчает.  
— Напиши ему, Роберт, - не спуская с него пристального взгляда, говорит Джон Аррен. — Вы всегда были дружны, сделай шаг навстречу, как делал с преданными Таргариенам лордами.

Роберт просил, умолял и приказывал — и практически все это в промежутке пары минут — остаться.

Роберт говорил, что Нед нужен ему на коронации, что без Неда все пойдет не так, что в течение всей церемонии он будет искать глазами Неда, пытаться перехватить взгляд Неда, — "пожалуйста, Нед" и "катись ты к черту в свой Винтерфелл, Нед, с ублюдком-бастардом и девчонкой Талли".

Роберт убеждал и старался говорить тихо и комкал в широких ладонях рубашку с оскаленным лютоволком.

Роберт пропускал тот момент, когда успевал повысить голос, и кричал, и чаша с элем разбивалась на множество глиняных черепков. Острые края поблескивали на свету, но слова Неда были острее. А долг перед Севером был важнее для Старка, чем долг перед королем. Наверное, Роберт знал с самого начала, что так будет — Север подчинится ему лишь формально. На самом деле они с Недом останутся равны.

Роберт верил, что в какой-то один миг все сломается, все сорвется, все будет испорчено прямо посреди церемонии.

Но ничего не случилось.

Тысячи томных девичьих вздохов доносились до его ушей, пока он поднимался по ступеням в Тронный зал Красного замка, и ничто не шло не так, как полагается, без Неда.

Тысячи влюбленных глаз были устремлены на него, пока на его темные жесткие волосы торжественно возлагали корону, и Роберт не искал среди них Неда.

Тысячи самых разных голосов с одной и той же восторженной интонацией кричали "Да здравствует король!", пока он широко улыбался, сидя на Железном троне, и Роберту не нужен был Нед. Он улыбался стоящей между отцом и братом Серсее Ланнистер и не вспоминал Неда.

Любовь со стороны народа, его радость, успех кружили голову не хуже вина и жары, ночью Роберт покидал пир одним из последних, а наутро ловил себя на том, что притупленная недолгим воодушевлением боль никуда не девается. За неделю он разбивал вторую чашу, чувствуя хоть какое-то удовлетворение от этого действия, ведь убирать после осколки было гораздо проще, чем убрать из своей жизни Эддарда Старка.

Ничего не случилось.

Коронация прошла настолько неправильно гладко, что у Роберта саднили пальцы от желания швырнуть в стену Красного замка и всю остальную принесенную стюардом посуду.

А Джон Аррен говорит, что они всегда были дружны, что они не должны ссориться.

Джон Аррен говорит: "Сделай шаг навстречу", Роберт припоминает, как невозмутимо смотрел Нед на растекающийся по каменному полу эль, и едва не хохочет.

С отеческой теплотой положив руку на плечо Роберту, Аррен повторяет, словно боится, что тот мог не услышать его слов или не принять к сведению:

— Напиши ему.

Приходится пересечь добрую половину Красного замка, чтобы добраться из Палаты Малого совета до королевских покоев, Роберт старается не торопиться, но все равно не может шагать медленнее, и, поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице, припоминает, как в Орлином гнезде во время игр Нед считал ступени. Их покои находились на разных этажах, и ровно сорок восемь ступеней отделяли Роберта Баратеона от Эддарда Старка. Сорок восемь узких, легко пересекаемых ступеней, шуточная преграда, которую они ежедневно преодолевали, чтобы вместе отправиться на тренировочный двор.

Сорок восемь часов да еще сорок восемь и еще несколько раз по сорок восемь — приблизительно столько разделяет теперь Баратеона и Старка, и ни один не способен покинуть свои чертоги, чтобы это прекратить.

Роберт едва не проливает чернила, чересчур поспешно раскладывая на столе бумагу.

Обращение "Нед" выходит кривым, скачущим. С раздражением Роберт комкает лист и берется за новый. "Эддард" звучит лучше, он не добавляет "Старк", чтобы письмо не начиналось слишком официально, и не переходит сразу к "Нед", чтобы оно не выглядело, как уступка, белый флаг, возвещающий о перемирии. Король еще не готов простить лорда Винтерфелла. Король злится, но никто не поймет его злости так, как лорд Винтерфелла.

"Напиши ему, Роберт". Это очень просто сказать. Написание дается с трудом, складывать осколки в нужные слова — это то, что дается с легкостью Неду, Роберт складывает их в касания, жесты и широкие улыбки.

Тогда он пишет о Серсее.

"Ланнистерша красива, этого у нее не отнять. Похожа на мать, наверное. Так считается, она умерла еще до того, как я успел сравнить. Видел бы ты, как эта девица на меня смотрела во дворце, едва не прожгла глазами, даром что у нее они зеленые, а не красные, как у лютоволка-альбиноса".

Роберт мысленно одергивает себя, когда хочет дописать упрек насчет раннего отъезда. Фразы "Само собой, ты не мог видеть, ты же оставил меня одного разбираться с последствиями того, что мы заварили вместе", "Хотя тебе все равно было бы неинтересно, как смотрит на короля Серсея Ланнистер, в противном случае ты бы остался", "Какого же черта, Нед, тебя не было, и я вынужден писать вместо того, чтобы вспоминать вслух, стоя рядом" вертятся на языке. Содержание бессильной, не вымещенной досады увеличивается с каждым новым предложением, которое Роберт составляет из всплывающих из глубин памяти ранее незаметных, сейчас раздражающих деталей.

"Эддард бы стал оправдываться, напоминая о своем долге как лорда Винтерфелла".

"Нет, он никогда не оправдывается и не стал бы, честь Старков не позволит".

"Вместо этого он бы вспомнил о том, как виноват перед Кейтилин Талли".

"И промолчал бы о вине перед покойными отцом и братом, потому что и так уже говорил об этом достаточно".

Вместо заготовленных вариантов Роберт избирает самые незначительные слова.

"У Ланнистерши будет платье из волантийских шелков бледно-лимонного оттенка, расшитое гербами каждого из Семи королевств. В конце концов, она станет королевой. Голова оленя и профиль льва — крупнее остальных и ярче, портной показывал мне эскизы, как будто я могу что-то смыслить в платьях!.. Выглядело эффектно, но лютоволк в профиль смотрится лучше льва. Длинный подол с расшитым золотыми нитками гербом Ланнистеров. Одна эта вышивка должна занять у мастеров больше времени, чем все остальное. Это потешит самолюбие лорда Тайвина и его дочурки, ты так не думаешь, Нед?".

Дописывая имя друга, он подсознательно ждет ответа, как если бы Нед стоял возле. Роберт даже поднимает голову от письма, озираясь. На мгновение кажется, будто кто-то ступает по каменным плитам, но это кот — всего лишь безобидный кот, запрыгнувший в комнату через распахнутое из-за жары окно. В Винтерфелле не бывает так жарко.

В Винтерфелле он бы приказал стюардам разжечь камин, чтобы протопить к вечеру комнату и не замерзнуть в ночи, хотя вряд ли Нед позволил бы Роберту долго мучиться от холода. В конце концов, северное гостеприимство обязывало.

"Эти постоянные разговоры о медяках сводят меня с ума. Лорд Аррен так и не нашел до сих пор мастера над монетой. За это взялся Станнис. Мало мне, что он мастер над кораблями, так теперь еще и над монетой, пускай даже временно!.. Остается лишь молиться Семерым, чтобы все скорее разрешилось. Если бы у казны был собственный выбор, она бы предпочла пустовать, чем пребывать в распоряжении моего братца".

Он пытается разбавить наигранно шутливый тон парой теплых фраз — не получается. Пытается внести каплю серьезности — письмо выходит хмурым и словно отражает истинную обиду Роберта, похожую на обиду ребенка, у которого забрали обещанное лакомство. Примерно так же смотрел на него Станнис, прознав, что титул лорда Штормового предела брат отдал малолетнему Ренли.

Роберт перечеркивает отдельные предложения и дописывает, резко заканчивая письмо:

"Полагаю, новая леди Старк вполне довольна своим положением. Надеюсь, что довольна и мужем. Это, конечно, немного не тот брат, на которого она рассчитывала, но все же лорд Винтерфелла, разве так уж важно остальное? Не оставляй ее наедине с бастардом, женщины склонны ревновать своих детей больше, чем мужей, по крайней мере, первых они хотя бы действительно любят".

Добавить "будь с ней теплее, чем должен быть Старк" рука не поднимается. Нед не похож на погибшего старшего брата, пылкого и импульсивного, но после пятнадцати лет, проведенных бок о бок в Орлином гнезде, звать его холодным Роберт не смеет. Как и советовать быть ласковее с женщиной, из-за которой Эддард Старк покинул Королевскую гавань раньше, нежели следовало.

Он запечатывает письмо королевской печатью, не подписывая и не перечитывая.

Нед пересчитывает ступени, стюарды и служанки — битую посуду. На следующий день Роберту надоест менять чаши, и он потребует рог. Его сложнее расколоть пополам, он больше, и они с Недом никогда не пили из рога на Севере. Должна же быть в Красном замке вещь, не напоминающая о Старках.

* * *

Мальчишка-стюард приносит письмо, запыхавшись: на конверте стоит королевская печать.

— Милорд, — добавляет он, отдавая письмо Неду.

— Хорошо, можешь идти, — бросает тот.

Роберту не нужно подписываться или ставить свою печать, чтобы Эддард распознал его почерк, к которому глаз привык за долгое время едва ли не так же сильно, как к собственному. Он писал в дурном расположении, это чувствуется сразу, в нескольких местах перо давило на бумагу слишком сильно, продавливая ее.  
Когда Нед откладывает его, он думает, что должен быть рядом с Робертом. Не в Королевской гавани, этот город людный, шумный, грязный и омытый кровью Таргариенов и их воинов, но рядом с Робертом. Эта необходимость сдавливает, а Нед не знает, должен ли ехать к Роберту как лорд — к королю или как старый друг.

Этажом ниже плачет, пробудившись, Робб. Кейтилин сама выбрала для него это имя, пока супруг воевал, и оно пробуждает слишком много воспоминаний, чтобы Нед за все время пребывания в Винтерфелле хоть раз осмелился назвать сына по имени. Девушка думала, что это из-за ее прежней помолвки с Брандоном Старком и из-за бастарда Сноу, делящего с Роббом одну детскую, наверняка именно так и думала. А Неду все равно не хватило бы слов объяснить.

* * *

Второе письмо Роберт все еще пытается начать обращением "Нед" и все еще сбивается, меняя его на "Эддард". Он отбивает пальцами левой руки по резному подлокотнику ритм услышанной случайно в трактире песни. Правой вертит перо, наполовину — от нетерпения, наполовину — от раздражения. Ночью оно подступает так же, как утром подступят к горлу тошнота и стыд. Может, именно поэтому второе письмо Роберт отправляет еще затемно, и очертания вылетевшего из окна птичника ворона тотчас теряются в ночной темноте. К моменту, когда король возвращается в покои, свеча на столе успевает догореть. Он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы зажечь новую. Не думает и о том, чтобы снять липнущую к телу мокрым от пота шелком рубашку, просто валится без сил на кровать и почти в тот же миг засыпает.

Ночью он спит без сновидений, утром короля преследуют ночные кошмары. Роберт хотел бы спрятаться от них, как прятался в детстве во время игр с Недом и мальчишками, отдаленными родственниками Джона Аррена, но Тронный зал чересчур просторен и открыт для этого, Железный трон ощетинивает клинки. В Красном замке прятаться некуда. Красный замок — не Орлиное гнездо. Приходится это повторять самому себе несколько раз, чтобы уяснить. Сир Барристан Селми как лорд командующий Королевской гвардией стоит около Железного трона и удивленно оборачивается, тогда Роберт понимает, что повторяет слова вслух, незаметно для себя, шепотом.

В Орлином гнезде он знал каждый укромный уголок, где можно было спрятаться даже от, собственно, Аррена.  
В Красном замке он прячется за наполненным до краев рогом, чужим и собственным хохотом и тяжелой дубовой дверью в покои короля, куда через несколько дней ему предстоит ввести свою королеву.  
И в обоих случаях одинаково сильно он хотел, чтобы Эддард его нашел.

* * *

— Если холодно, можно нанять еще пару портных в Зимнем городке, вместе они будут шить быстрее, — предлагает Нед, глядя, как зябко ежится Кейтилин. Он не знает, как вести себя с ней, она понятия не имеет, как вести себя с ним, это хотя бы ставит их в одинаковое положение.

В Риверране мягкий теплый климат, у Кейтилин нет ни одного достаточно теплого платья — только шелка нежно-синих тонов, на которых отдыхает глаз, но которые совсем не согревают. Девушке дали на время шерстяное платье Лианны, пока портной Старков работает, не покладая рук. Лианна была выше, и Кейтилин приходится придерживать щепоткой длинную юбку сизого оттенка, чтобы не наступить на нее и не запутаться. Если бы ни рыжие волосы жены, Нед позволил бы поддаться искушению и поверить, что перед ним стоит сестра. Живая, невредимая, любимая сестра. Но Кейтилин, внимательно следящая за подолом юбки, поднимает на него глаза, синие, в отличие от серых глаз Лианны, убирает за ухо выбивающуюся рыжую прядь.

— Это вовсе необязательно. На улицу я выхожу нечасто, а в замке не холодно, — отзывается Кейтилин.

— Вам идет это платье, миледи, — замечает Бенджен, он на четыре года младше Неда и раза в два сильнее влюблен в его жену, Нед с легкостью угадывает скрытое обожание в направленных на Кейтилин глазах брата. — И все же придется настоять на найме портных из Зимнего городка. Их услуги обойдутся всего в сотню-другую золотых драконов, а вы перестанете зябнуть.

Кейтилин смотрит на Бенджена с вежливой благодарностью. Роберт надевал отороченный мехом плащ Неда в Винтерфелле, ему не приходилось мерзнуть. Наверное, платья Роберта и Серсеи стоили гораздо дороже. Он никогда не любил возиться с денежными делами, даже после гибели родителей, Стеффона и Кассаны Баратеон, оставил их все кастеляну Штормового предела да Станнису. На королевскую свадьбу съезжаются гости из всех Семи королевств, а Нед обвенчался с Кейтилин в страшной спешке, по дороге к Роберту во время восстания, успев лишь сменить дублет, смутно запомнив имена присутствующих речных лордов и покинув Риверран на следующее же утро после брачной ночи.

— Ей будет легче привыкнуть к Винтерфеллу, чем к мужу, - говорит Бенджен, когда Кейтилин удаляется. Замок стоит на горячих прудах, в покоях редко бывает по-настоящему холодно, а в оранжерее зелено даже зимой. С Недом ей придется сложнее. С Недом было сложно всем и всегда, Кейтилин повезло меньше, чем остальным — ей предстоит мириться не просто с Эддардом Старком, а с хранителем Севера, лордом Винтерфелла. Два года эту роль выполнял Бенджен, а теперь наступает время освободить просторную спальню лорда, которая уже практически начала казаться своей.

— Я стараюсь быть достойным мужем, — неопределенно отвечает Нед. Из окна видны сугробы — и черная точка в небе, постепенно приближающаяся к замку. Заранее Нед знает, откуда летит этот ворон.

— Люби ее, а не будь достойным мужем, — тяжело вздыхает Бенджен. Он на четыре года младше Неда и раза в два меньше провел вместе с ним. Они практически не знают друг друга, а Эддард никогда не скрывал, что Роберт был ему более родным и любимым братом, чем братья родные.

Они разграничивают темы для разговоров, старательно избегая любых упоминаний Брандона и Роберта, но живое напоминание об обоих ходит по чертогам. Кейтилин Талли — невеста Брандона. Кейтилин Талли — женщина, из-за долга перед которой Нед покинул Роберта. Ее могли бы выдать замуж за любого из знаменосцев Севера или лордов Речных земель, за младшего брата Роберта или за Джона Аррена, как выдали за него младшую сестру Кейтилин, Лизу. В восстании Винтерфеллу была нужна поддержка Риверрана, и Эддард согласился на подобный союз.

— Ваш брак будет счастливым. — Эти слова Бенджен произносит с большей уверенностью.

Потому что ее васильково-синие глаза все еще горят, если присмотреться внимательно, это не тот огонь, который уничтожает все на своем пути, обращая в пепел и освещая ужасы ночи, а тот, что теплеет и не дает замерзнуть. Потому что она все еще очень молода и красива. Когда ее юность пройдет, эта живая красота не отцветет, но обратится в статичную, замершую, как пчела в янтаре, и седину на ее темно-рыжих волосах назовут благородной. Потому что она все еще смотрит на Неда с искренним желанием понравиться ему, хотя сейчас ее младенца-сына укладывают спать рядом с бастардом Сноу.

Она подарит ему еще сыновей-наследников и красавиц-дочерей, и их брак действительно будет счастливым, убеждает себя Нед. И даже на время верит в собственные слова. Ворон садится на широком подоконнике, позволяя лорду Винтерфелла отвязать от тонкой лапы письмо.

— Тебя оставить? — уточняет Бенджен, многозначительно взглянув на ворона.

Эддард медленно качает головой и сжимает конверт в кулаке:

— Нет. Я прочитаю у себя.

В тоске, которую вызывают в нем письма Роберта, есть что-то неправильное. Это похоже на тоску по дому, но, когда Нед оборачивается в поисках этого дома, он обнаруживает горсть пепла. В песнях странствующих бардов из пепла возрождаются фениксы. Нед ждет с самого своего возвращения в Винтерфелл, но, видимо, его пепел не подходит для волшебных птиц, и приходится довольствоваться снегом и угольно-черными воронами.

В строках короля сквозит невысказанный укор за слова более холодные, чем, видимо, от него ожидаются там, в Королевской гавани. И в ответном письме Эддард пишет о единственном доме, который они оба делили друг с другом. В Орлином гнезде серебряные подсвечники были сделаны в виде птиц, птицы изображались на посуде и столовых приборах, птицы смотрели с рам высоких, во всю стену, зеркал, птиц вышивала Элис Аррен, младшая сестра Джона. Птицы были везде — неподвижные, холодные, а настоящих мальчикам-воспитанникам не требовалось.

Сорок восемь ступеней — и они играют вместе.  
Сорок восемь ступеней — и Роберт изображает короля Вестероса, в их играх лишь он являлся всегда королем, Неду было достаточно звания рыцаря.  
Сорок восемь ступеней — двадцать четыре, если перепрыгивать через одну. Суетливая леди Элис запрещала прыгать на лестнице, утверждая, что это опасно, но никакой опасности не было, пока они готовы в любой момент подхватить друг друга, не давая упасть.

В своем письме Эддард пересчитывает общие воспоминания, как ступени, как леди Элис перебирала тонкими сухими пальцами бусины на браслете.

"Мне не все равно, Роберт", мысленно отвечает он на каждый из упреков и каждую из обид друга.  
"Где бы я ни находился, мне не все равно".  
"Где бы я ни находился, я все помню, воспоминания — последнее, от чего я отрекусь в этой жизни".

Записывает он лишь окончание последней фразы, мелкими буквами: слова с трудом помещаются на листе.

* * *

Роберт вырывает из памяти те куски, что связаны с проведенными в покоях королевы ночами. Когда утром Серсея смотрит на него с неприязнью, едва открыв глаза, и как можно более медленно выбирается из вороха одеял, словно рассчитывает, что за это время супруг удалится к себе, Роберт отводит взгляд. Только от молчаливого презрения Ланнистерши ему на короткое время становится не по себе. Когда утром Серсея произносит всего одну фразу, и эта фраза — "вчера ты сделал мне больно", Роберт пожимает плечами, желая тем самым свести к нулю, обесценить ее жалобы, и сваливает всю вину на эль. Напряжения между супругами это не уменьшает.

Письмо в Винтерфелл больше похоже на записку, написанную впопыхах, почерк скачет.

"В постели она горда и самолюбива ровно настолько же, насколько и в жизни". При повторном прочтении это звучит не так насмешливо, как Роберт предполагал, скорее жалко.

"Ты не был так самолюбив, Нед", дописывает он после раздумий. Почему-то он хватается за эту мысль, как утопающий — за соломинку. Почему-то ему кажется, что этот брак, собственно, и топит его, тянет ко дну, обмотавшись вокруг горла тяжелыми золотыми прядями Серсеи Ланнистер. Когда буря потопила галею родителей, выжил лишь привезенный ими шут Пестряк. "На дне морском птицы носят чешую, а не перья, - повторял, как заведенный, шут и звенел колокольчиками на разноцветном колпаке. — На дне морском от огня идет не дым, а пузырьки, а пламя там зеленое, синее и черное". На дне морском Роберт не хотел оставаться один. Даже если бы рыжие косы вновь беременной Кейтилин Талли топили Эддарда, ледяные воды Севера слишком далеко от Узкого моря.

"Ты мне нужен, Нед", устало пишет вместо прощания Роберт. Его голову сдавливает корона, и именно в этот момент он меньше всего похож на короля.

* * *

Зима близко, ее приносят на крыльях кружащие над вороньей вышкой птицы, ее ожидание — в морозном воздухе, в инее, серебрящем алое чардрево в богороще.

"Вспомни только, сколько суматохи вечно поднимали Аррены из-за переезда в Лунные врата. Тебя забавляло наблюдать за этим шумом и суетящимися слугами, не правда ли? Ты был невыносимым ребенком, Роберт. Удивительно, как только Джон Аррен нас терпел". Королю негде прятаться в Красном замке, лорд Винтерфелла прячет его в отрывках из прошлого, которые возрождает хотя бы парой слов-напоминаний в письмах.

Нед тяжело вздыхает и наблюдает, как тает в воздухе вырвавшееся изо рта облачко пара. Послания Роберта время от времени становятся спокойнее, в некоторых из них он упоминает государственные дела: Варис сумел-таки найти мастера над монетой, Станнис нанял на службу флот пирата Салладора Саана и в тот же день предложил брату издать указ о закрытии борделей в Королевской гавани.

"Я надеялся, общение с контрабандистами и пиратами откроет моему брату глаза на окружающую его действительность, но нет. Пора его в самом деле женить на Селисе Флорент, пускай отправляется на Драконий камень и готовит покои для будущей супруги. Бедная девочка, не сделает ее счастливой тот, кто хочет лишить мой народ плотских удовольствий".

Зима близко, ее чувствует Кейтилин Старк, которая со дня на день должна родить, мейстер Лювин присутствует при ней практически все время, поддерживая беседами и советами.

Зима близко, ее чувствуют сыновья Неда Старка — подрастающий, рыжеволосый, как мать, Робб, наследник Винтерфелла, и бастард Джон Сноу, с кудрями черными, как вороньи перья. 

"Зима близко, Нед, даже в Королевской гавани заметно похолодало", замечает в последнем письме Роберт.

Эддард перечитывает его несколько раз, задумчиво останавливаясь на этих словах, и лишь спустя несколько дней обмакивает кончик пера в чернила, приступая к написанию ответа. За стенами крепости волком воют зимние ветры.

Зима близко, Роберт.  
Где Нед Старк — не так важно, ведь все равно зима погребет вас под снегом вместе.


End file.
